


not just his fear

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: Left for dead behind enemy lines, enemy soldiers must work together to survive/get to safety.





	not just his fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



  
Click on the picture for a larger version.

[ ](http://ao3.pictures/original/space-swap-lg.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> When I got the assignment I went "Yes! I can do figure drawing! I love figure drawing!" Aaaaand yeah, apparently what I wanted to do was environmental design of a crashed spaceship instead. 
> 
> Title swiped from ["Love my enemies, enemy my love"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/92789/love-my-enemies-enemy-my-loves) by Rebecca Seiferle.


End file.
